enciclopotterpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Feitiço
thumb|280px|''[[Maldição da Morte|Avada Kedavra, uma maldição do mais alto nível.]] Um '''feitiço' é uma ação mágica, muitas vezes acompanhada por um encantamento (geralmente, mas nem sempre, baseado em Latin; exceções incluem o Obliviate e o Aponta-me), que faz uso da força mágica do Mundo bruxo, a fim de realizar feitos extraordinários que pessoas comuns (Trouxas) não podem de modo algum realizar, por exemplo, levitar objetos, produzir fogo, ou congelar algo. Feitiços geralmente têm algum tipo de representação física na forma de luz e, como tal, geralmente podem falhar, serem evitados, ou bloqueados com um objeto (incluindo outro feitiço). A ação de execução de um feitiço é conhecida como lançamento (no entanto, conjuração também é um termo válido). Uso Feitiços de todos os tipos, normalmente, exigem três principais fatores a serem devidamente seguidos para se conjurar um com sucesso: movimento de varinha, encantamento e objetivo. Se um bruxo não manusear sua varinha de maneira correta, não fala o encantamento corretamente e/ou não conseguir mentalizar os resultados desejados em sua mente durante a fundição, o feitiço irá falhar ou sair pela culatra. Deve-se notar que os feitiços podem ser realizados com ou sem encantamento e varinha, embora feitiços não-verbais e sem varinha sejam muito mais difíceis de se aprender e, portanto, geralmente não são ensinados aos praticantes até que esses atinjam um nível mais avançado, como o sexto ano de estudos em Hogwarts. Praticantes notáveis de feitiços não-verbais incluem Alvo Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort, e Severo Snape, que também são conhecidos por conjurar feitiços sem varinha. A maioria dos encantamentos derivam da língua latina (como o Accio), mas há também existem alguns encantamentos derivados do inglês (como o Obliviate ou Stupefaça). Aparência Quando realizado, feitiços geralmente evocam uma luz da ponta da varinha da qual são lançados, como a luz vermelha do Stupefaça ou a verde do Avada Kedavra. No entanto, alguns feitiços, como Accio e o Silencio, não produzem efeito intermediário visível. Algumas feitiços também emitem barulhos quando lançados, embora Harry Potter tenha observado que "estrondos e fumaça eram mais frequentemente marcas mais de inaptidão do que de experiência."Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe - Capitulo 26 (A Caverna) Duração Normalmente, feitiços conjurados possuem um certo limite de tempo em relação a sua duração. Isso significa que os efeitos e efeitos posteriores magicamente induzidos por eles não foram feitos para durar, uma vez que feitiços como o Expelliarmus só funcionam por breves e rápidos centésimos de segundos, enquanto feitiços como Stupefaça e Petrificus Totalus se desgastem eventualmente. Contra-maldições também podem acabar com a duração de alguns feitiços. Da mesma forma, uma feitiço cujo efeito ainda sobre algum tempo desapareceria no momento da morte do lançador. No entanto, Rowling mencionou que os antigos bruxos egípcios colocavam maldições em seus túmulos para que ninguém pudesse abri-los depois de lacrados, e essas maldições até hoje ainda estão ativas, mesmo depois da morte dos conjuradores. Origem Novos feitiços podem ser trabalhados por bruxos e bruxas, embora esteja implícito que essa seja uma prática muito difícil e perigosa, como exemplificado pela mãe de Luna Lovegood, que morreu durante sua tentativa de criar um feitiço. Severo Snape é muitas vezes referido como o criador de feitiços como o Levicorpus e o Sectumsempra durante seu tempo como estudante de Hogwarts. Tipos Abaixo está uma lista a qual feitiços de todas as categorias conhecidas que podem ser atribuídos. Deve-se notar que a extensão das as seguintes categorias são mutuamente exclusivas uma para a outra; ou seja, enquanto um feitiço não pode ser um Encanto e, ao mesmo tempo, uma transfiguração, não se sabe se uma Azaração também poderia ser classificada como um encanto. Também parece provável que certos tipos de magia pertenssam a esquemas separados de classificação. Por exemplo: Petrificação é magia negra do tipo mais avançado, mas também é Transfiguração, o feitiço Melofors é tanto uma Azaração quanto uma Conjuração, o Fogomaldito poderia ser considerado um encanto, assim como uma maldição e muitas magias de cura poderiam também serem consideradas tanto encantos quanto transfigurações. Assim, parece que "Encanto vs. Transfiguração" é um método de classificação e "Contra-feitiço vs. Azaração/"Hex"/"Maldição vs. Feitiço de cura" é o unico método diferente dos outros. Uma analogia simplificada para a diferenciação entre uma transfiguração e um encanto é a diferença entre a forma e a função (ou matéria e energia); um busca alterar o que o objeto é'' (sua forma - transfigurações), enquanto o outro busca alterar o que o objeto ''faz (sua função - encantos). Curiosidades * J. K. Rowling definiu um feitiço como sendo "O termo genérico para um pedaço da magia."Site Oficial de J. K. Rowling - Extra Stuff (disponível via Web Archive) (em inglês) Aparições *''Harry Potter e a Perdra Filosofal'' (Primeira aparição nos livros) *''Harry Potter e a Perdra Filosofal (filme)'' (Primeira aparição nos filmes) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (vídeo game)'' (Primeira aparição nos jogos) *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo'' *''Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix'' *''Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe'' *''Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe (filme)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (vídeo game)'' *''Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte: Parte 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (vídeo game)'' *''Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo (real)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''The Queen's Handbag'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''LEGO Creator: Harry Potter'' *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Motorbike Escape'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Harry Potter for Kinect'' *''Wonderbook: Book of Spells'' Vejá tembém *Lista de Feitiços *Encanto *Azaração *Feitiço não-verbal *Feitiço sem varinha Notas e referências Categoria:Feitiços Categoria:Magia Categoria:Tipos de feitiços